


bring your own baby

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto, as always wtf do you expect frm me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Prompto's always been good at taking the reins, but with added confidence, he's practically unstoppable.





	bring your own baby

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sleeping on this idea for months but i finally got around to it while i work on another big boy. i just love a prompto who tops!!! 
> 
> prompto is a transman here just in case - me, person writing this, is not cis, and i try to write from experience, and with much research! with that said - main goal is always to be respectful! 
> 
> anyway! enjoy!

Noct wasn’t necessarily a  _ lazy _ fucker, but he certainly liked taking everything from the bottom. It wasn’t anything to  _ complain _ about, because watching him writhe and moan in bed was a privilege in its own right - and Prompto thanked the gods like, every fucking  _ day _ that he got the opportunity to be fucking the crown prince and even though he legally wasn’t allowed to take photos of the moments he got with him, he could at least mentally cherish the moment until he entered his grave.

He’s already grasping at the sheets, and gasping for air and all Prompto did for him was a little handjob - but Prompto had something else in mind for tonight, to  _ really _ get Noctis’s rocks off - and it all started with his  _ brand new strapon _ that had capabilities enough to get them both off.

Prompto wasn’t usually too concerned with himself when they fucked, because he liked being the one who provided the pleasure - but it’d be a cool change of pace. He’d never used this particular toy, so he didn’t know if it’d actually work - but the simulation of thrusting into his lover, and getting something in return and  _ not _ just slamming his hips into Noct’s tight asshole is something he was  _ suuuper _ looking forward to.

He rubs his hands together, watching his boyfriend try and catch his breath, propping himself up on his elbows to watch for Prompto’s next move - knowing he had something in store for the young couple, but not quite what, exactly.

Prom’s adorned in only a tank-top, clinging to his skin thanks to the sweat of anticipation, and in his overnight bag that he’d brought from home, lays the harness and the toy itself. Bare ass exposed to Noct as he climbs off the bed, rummaging through his belongings to finally get it out, and holds the toy up to his sweetheart.

“Doublesided, baby - never done this before.”

Noct blinks, only slightly perplexed, but his expression changes near immediately, showing in how his cock goes full erect in the blink of an eye.

“You’re sure?” He asks, biting his lip, knowing that Prompto wasn’t too into penetration for himself, hence why their sex life was majority Prompto topping, and lots of oral.

“Something different, yunno? For me, more than you, I guess - but it’s worth a shot!”

He’s already begun coating his side of the dildo in lube, and thanks to his own arousal at watching Noctis practically shove his own fist down his throat in an effort to silence his screams, he’s pretty fucking wet as it is. He’s excited, he’s done his research - he spent a good amount of money on this baby since it was for the long run, and even though shoving things inside him were never the point of his orgasm, he thinks that sharing this experience with Noct’ll  _ definitely _ get that g-spot to work.

He fastens the harness to himself, and slips his side of the toy inside of him, and allows his body to adjust to it - it’d been  _ that _ long since he put anything inside. 

“That’s a good look for you.” Noct says, his own fingers traveling down between his thighs, teasing his hole. “Did you buy the purple one ‘cuz you’re screwing royalty?”

“You bet your ass.” Prompto winks, wriggling himself forward. “Should I go in dry?”

“I will sue you for  _ treason _ .”

He can’t help but laugh, crawling over Noctis to press a kiss to his lips, hand giving a gentle squeeze at his hip, thumb digging into his belly. He carefully raises Noct’s hips onto his lap, careful not to let the dildo get in the way, but still smiling with mischief when it gently grazes against Noct’s cock - a sight he never thought he’d be  _ excited _ to get. The harness is tight, so it doesn’t press around too much inside of Prompto, but the feeling of it is still a bit foreign, yet he can tell that once he starts-a-thrustin’, it’s gonna do more than he bargained for.

He coats his fingers in lube, and presses a single digit to Noctis’s entrance, wriggling it around until he pushes through - Noct stiffens almost immediately.

“Take it easy, sweetheart - I’m gonna go slow tonight.”

Noctis gives a shaken breath, fingers digging into the bedsheets - blue eyes look to Prompto with resolve, and he nods, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

“I wouldn’t mind a few love bites, yunno.”

“Yeah, and you wearing a scarf during the summer’ll make your dad put me on trial.”

A laugh, hips adjusting to Prompto’s touch, the cool feeling of the lube almost offsets the intrusion, but  _ god _ , to have Prompto thrust inside of him with a new toy is almost too much - his heart pounds with excitement beneath his skin.

Prompto adds a second finger, thrusting gentle, a slow pace - wanting to prepare the prince for what was to come. He leans forward, pressing gentle kisses to the inside of Noctis’s thighs, teeth sinking into his soft skin - knowing that nobody would be looking for marks down  _ here _ . He stretches Noct as best as he can, sure to not excite him  _ too _ much with just his fingers, since the real excitement was gonna come from them coming together. He’s biting his lip already, feeling Noct’s muscles clench, his body writhing on the bed, soft noises escaping his lips as he allows Prompto to take him higher. 

Prom slips his fingers out, adjusting his position to be proper between Noct’s legs - he wraps his fist around the shaft of his toy, lube coating it’s exterior - slick, waiting to be thrust inside of literal royalty. 

“Alright - think you’re ready for the big boy?”

“Don’t call it that.”

“Is that a yes?”

Noctis whines, practically shoving his hips into Prompto’s own - propping himself up once more, gritting his teeth.

“ _ Fuck me _ .” 

“Alright, alright! This how you’re gonna be when you take the throne? I can dig it.”

“ _ Prompto _ !”

A roll of the eyes, and Prompto’s braced Noct using one hand - his other on the dildo, assisting it to Noctis’s tight asshole, pressing the tip against him, and suddenly, the adrenaline is all there - eyes lighting up as if they caught fire - it wasn’t as if they’d never fucked with a strapon before, but  _ this _ \- having Noct laid before him like that, knowing this was going to be for their mutual benefit - he pushes past his entrance, slipping the toy inside - the motion jostling his half of the dildo in a curious way. Prompto actually has to take a moment to himself to adjust and understand what the  _ fuck _ just happened.

He locks eyes with Noctis, hands positioned on his hips.

“Are you alright?”

Noct’s thighs quiver ever so slightly, but he nods, reaching forward to pull Prompto towards him. The toy slips deeper inside of Noctis, to the hilt, and he hisses, clenching his fists. Prompto’s nearly shell shocked, keeping himself up on one hand, while the other guides the toy along with Prompto’s motions. He hasn’t adjusted to any sort of speed, the feeling of the dildo inside of him was still quite foreign, as was trying to fuck Noctis as if this dick wasn’t fastened on with leather.

Prompto clears his thoughts, hips nestled in between Noctis’s thighs - and picks up a gentle speed, rocking their bodies together, feeling Noct seize up underneath him - his mouth open, eyes closed as the shock starts to wear off, and the pleasure starts to take over. 

“You gotta tell me if it feels good or not, baby.” Prompto speaks through shortened breaths, pinning Noctis’s wrist to the bed. “Can’t feel inside of you - god knows I want to.”

“It’s good, Prom -  _ fuck _ .” He gasps, wrapping his legs around Prompto’s waist. “This one’s bigger than your last one, yeah?”

“Been messin’ around with the sizes, yeah - can’t have  _ this _ twink fuckin’ you with some comically giant cock.”

Noctis laughs, cut off via Prompto fucking him with  _ skill _ . They’d been around this situation before, where Prompto feels inadequate because he doesn’t know if he’s living up to his highnesses expectations, yet Prompto was so… responsive, and knew what and where felt good to Noct. Prompto  _ liked _ fucking Noctis, and watching how he reacted - he was all in, finding a groove that he didn’t even know he had, and it rocked Noctis’s world nearly  _ every time _ .

As he thrusts, the dildo shifts, and presses up inside of him - the base rubs against his clit, while the shaft pleasures him from the inside, and he falters in his rhythm - his insides tight, and it makes him feel a little more frantic. He doesn’t know  _ what _ the fuck he did, but whatever it was, it felt  _ really fucking good _ , and he pauses, his own hips tremble because that shockwave coursed through his entire lower half, and he hadn’t felt that in  _ ages _ . He inches his hips once more, brows furrowed as he does so, following that same movement that pressed deep inside of him, and holy  _ shit _ that was it.

“Okay - this thing is fucking awesome.” He gasps, wriggling his hips around ever so slightly, earning a moan from the prince underneath him. “I’m gonna pick up the pace, is that alright?”

“Don’t gotta ask twice.”

Prompto dips down, lips pressing against Noctis’s neck, trailing up to his jaw - his mouth. He smiles against him, nibbling on Noct’s lower lip, withdrawing the toy ever so gently - thrusting it back in, feeling Noctis jolt underneath him - the toy presses against him once more, and  _ god _ does it feel good. 

His fingers intertwine with Noct’s, squeezing his hand tight as he continues to go through the motions. He can feel Noctis’s cock press in between them, loving just how hard he is - his body jerks with Prompto’s movements, chest heaving as he gets fucked, fabric clinging to his skin, bare only from the bottom down. The rhythm he picks up feels just as good for him, fucking his insides as he goes to town with his boyfriend. He’s tight, and it feels better than he was anticipating - not remembering the last time he got off from g-spot stimulation.

Noct cries out, his fist wrapping around his cock, jerking himself off in sync with Prompto’s thrusts - eyes flutter open as he watches Prompto adjust his position - tugging Noct closer to his hips. Prompto sits up, on his knees, and continues from there, angling the toy into Noctis’s body in a way that makes him gasp for air, shock written all over his face. Prompto’s fucking him, and he’s fucking him  _ good _ .

“Fucked you speechless, huh?”

All Noctis can do is make some sad, pathetic noise of pleasure that was a mixture of ‘ _ yes _ ’ and ‘ _ don’t stop _ .’ 

Prompto watches Noctis’s features jiggle as their bodies rock back and forth, he watches Noctis’s expressions change as he picks up the speed, and adjusts his angle. Noctis frantically jerks himself off, mouth open - wanting to say  _ something _ , but all he can do is watch in astonishment as Prompto takes the reins, confidence plastered on his face - and that was about the sexiest fucking thing that Noct could’ve seen tonight.

Prompto gives a cocky smile, faltering only when the toy presses into  _ him _ and sends shockwaves throughout his core - his own arousal feeling tight, throbbing around the dildo, begging for the release that he was trying to give to Noctis. 

Noctis jolts forward, and Prompto sees the slightest bit of precome leak from the head of his cock, and  _ god _ it gives him the motivation to work harder. Noctis is close - he can tell, with the way his eyes start to glaze over, and how he can’t keep a consistent rhythm for himself anymore. He always got quiet when he was ready to come, concentrating on the pleasure, and keeping focus on wherever it felt best. Prompto angles their hips together, shoving the toy even deeper inside of him, a strangled cry escapes Noctis’s throat, and he reaches an arm forward, tugging at Prompto’s tanktop - pulling him in to press their lips together for a kiss.

“C’mon boo, you’re close,” He hums through their lips, loving the sound of Noctis’s soft moans as they escape his throat. “Feels good?”

Prompto remains confident, despite his own arousal, knowing that he’s not too far off either. His muscles frantically clench and unclench around the toy, but it just gives him more motivation, fucking Noct until they both reach their orgasm. His body quivers, Prompto’s hands stationed on either of Noctis’s sides. He feels how Noctis trembles, and how his heart races so hard that he can feel his pulse through his skin - Noct keeps his head buried in the crook of Prompto’s neck, one arm wrapped around him real tight, the other thrusting his cock - not wanting to give up.

They’re both so stupidly close.

“P-Prom,  _ fuck _ \- you’re so fucking  _ good _ with this thing.” Noctis gasps, after an eternity of being unable to find the words. He moans, eyes closed tightly, his grip even stronger than before. “I-I can’t - I’m coming, oh  _ fuck _ …!”

Noctis holds onto his boyfriend for dear fucking life, the sound of his hand jerking himself off is so fucking graphic, but Prompto knows  _ immediately _ when he comes - feeling his release messily shoot onto his own stomach, messying up the harness, his body is stiff, but he still breathes heavily, gentle shockwaves wrack his body as Prompto continues his thrusting, finishing up Noctis’s orgasm, leading right into his own.

Prom’s grasp on Noctis’s hips are so fucking tight he feels like he might break the prince in half, but the tightening in his belly is so fucking intense that he can’t quite help it. The way he jerks his hips to that position that makes the toy hit him  _ just _ right, and the base of the shaft that rubs against his clit - nearly sore, and throbbing. He closes his eyes, angling his thrusts so he hits it again, and again, and -

“Hhha- _ fuck _ .” 

He gasps, suspending his motions, his muscles finally giving in and contracting around the toy. He slips the dildo from out of Noct, yet is surprised when Noct takes hold of the toy, and starts wriggling it around inside of Prompto, earning even more of a release from him, riding out the remainder of his orgasm - he can hardly see straight, body shaking as he tries to resist falling right on top of the prince himself. 

Prompto tries catching his breath, feeling his own secretion spill from in between his legs, trickling down his thighs - and it feels pretty goddamn gross, but he lacks the energy to get it off of him.

Noctis pushes Prompto onto his back, shifting their positions so he can assist his boyfriend out of the harness, seeing his release covering his side of the dildo - his muscles try to adjust from the absence of the toy, spilling more onto the sheets.

His highness dips down in between Prompto’s legs, tongue slipping up and down his slit, lapping up a majority of the mess that had been made. He suckles against Prompto’s thighs, and finds Prompto’s hand pushing through his hair, bangs removed from his face - boyfriend watching as he ate him out.

Noct finally pulls back, rolling over to be next to his lover, both staring at the ceiling in their post-orgasm glory - knowing that the harness and dildo were barely a couple of inches away, probably staining Noctis’s just dry-cleaned bedsheets. 

“I should use that thing again, huh?” Prompto asks, reaching for Noctis’s hand in between them - resting it against Noct’s chest, feeling how his heart still pounded beneath his skin. 

“Fuck yeah, you should. I’ve never seen you like that - it was … sexy…”

Prompto laughs, turning to his side to kiss at Noctis’s cheek - happy when Noct nestles against him, head resting underneath Prompto’s chin.

“Was good for me too - I’m not usually into penetration, but  _ that _ \- that I could be into.”

“I think the astrals didn’t give you a dick because you’d be too powerful with one.”

Prompto bursts into laughter, practically shoving Noctis away from him in the process.

“Fucked up if true!”

They kiss once more, gentle laughter filling the room, before they decide that maybe they shouldn’t just lay in bed pantless for the rest of the evening - and that they had a lot of cleaning up ahead of them. 

Prompto holds up the harness, stained with that post-arousal glory, and smiles to himself. 

“Next time - I’m getting one that vibrates.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)


End file.
